The Black Banner
by Title Track
Summary: AU for POR. When a mysterious series of black banners begin appearing in various Crimean towns, and people start going missing, the Greil Mercenaries decide to uncover the truth to this enigma. Sorry for vague description; I don't want to give too much away. There will be romance along the journey. Better description inside. M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so here's the deal. This story follows Ike and all the other characters of Path of Radiance as they try to defend themselves from a mysterious threat. I won't get much more detailed than that. I'd like to rely on suspense as the original game did, so please bear with me if you'd like to understand the story. The POV will change numerous times, as to incorporate all of the characters' stories and struggles. There will be a big war that involves all the nations of Tellius, but it will, like I said, start on different terms. The story will begin where the game did, but it will follow a different progression and will end very different, actually explaining where all the characters ended up post-war. Assume with this ending that Radiant Dawn never happened, and the nations lived on in peace for hundreds of years, unless I decide to make a sequel.

Romance also will exist and influence the characters' attitudes towards one another, and there will be intimacy between battles. I haven't decide how intimate just yet, but this story is rated M just to be safe because there will be a fair amount of cursing and other adult themes. However, the characters will change partners frequently. Think of it as high school dating, so if you don't like a pairing that's happening at a particular time, it is likely to change, and feel free to express what pairings you'd like to see and which ones you'd like to see sticking. The final pairings will be announced at the end of the story, as there will be an epilogue over-viewing what happened to all the characters. There likely will be a few homosexual pairings that may or may not last, but they will not be without prejudice.

Also another aspect, as there will be Laguz prejudice and homosexual prejudice, mage prejudice will also begin to arise with the beginning of this new threat. Most realistic medieval stories have magical prejudice, and I thought it would be fitting for the judgmental citizens of Tellius. Now, not everyone will be against homosexuals and mages, just like not everyone in the game that is a Beorc is against Laguz, and everyone that is a Laguz is against Beorc. It will just depend on the character, so I'll add a lot more development to each individual fighter. I may add deaths throughout the story, or I may decide to have everyone survive. Let me know what you guys think about that one. Greil will most likely still pass just so that Ike may learn the role of leadership.

It's been awhile since I've actually written a Fire Emblem fanfiction, so bear with me. The last one I tried to write enveloped characters from several different FE games into one giant war, but I didn't blend it very well and haven't been spirited about other FE games recently like I have POR. Now, if you're a fan of other FE games like Sacred Stones or any of the others, pay attention because I may make some characters from those games make appearances, but that's about as much as I'm going to give away. ;) Enjoy reading, and feel free to PM with any questions/thoughts

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Mercenary Life<p>

Ike:

I sat nestled next to a campfire I'd built a few hours beforehand. Unknown to most of the other Greil Mercenaries, I had discovered a small clearing behind the Fort a few years prior, and I'd claimed it as my own to escape the hustle and bustle of the Fort. I'd built a campfire spot, and I usually wandered out here any time I needed to clear my head. It wasn't that I disliked my comrades, or that there were a numerous amount of them, I just needed to relax some days, getting away from everyone to just hear myself think. Mist often glued herself to my side and endlessly chattered about her day and her responsibilities, and although I loved my sister dearly, I sometimes needed my space. Boyd was another who went out of his way to talk to me and tease me about how he was a full-fledged mercenary, and I wasn't, but Boyd was still probably my best friend out of everyone. He wouldn't be able to tease me much longer, however. My father had pulled me into his office early that evening after he and some of the others had returned from a job.

_"Alright, Ike?" he inquired, settling down in his stiff arm chair behind his desk._

_"I'm fine," I replied, deciding to stand during our talk. "You wanted to speak to me?"_

_"Don't be such a stubborn pup, Boy. Have a seat," he ordered, motioning towards one of the stiff arm chairs opposite him. I obeyed him, not wanting to anger my father. He was often harsh on me, but I never minded it. I knew my father well enough to know he was only trying to toughen me up. "Alright, so I've called you here to offer you a proposition," father began, getting right to point, which I'd always liked. "You're what, nineteen now?"_

_"Yes," I replied, not even realizing how much time had passed since mother had died. That was over ten years ago, and it seemed as though time picked up substantially after her passing. I shook the thoughts from my head and focused on my father._

_"Well, I think it's high time you start contributing to this company more than just polishing weapons and organizing supplies," my father began, and I instantly felt my hopes rising as he continued. "You're well-trained, you know how to use a sword, you have more than enough drive, how would you like to give it a shot being a full-fledged mercenary?" he inquired.  
><em>

_I fought back a smile, knowing that I needed to appear professional to be taken seriously by him. "I believe I'm ready. I may not be very experienced, but I'll do as everyone asks and try my best," I answered.  
><em>

_"Very good. What you lack in experience will soon be made up once you've been in a few battles, but Ike, I need you to seriously follow the orders that the others and myself give you. You've always been stubborn, but being too headstrong on the battlefield will get you killed. Even the smallest lapse-"_

_"Invites death, yes, I know father. I won't let you down. I'll do exactly as you and Titania ask of me, and I'll prove myself as a worthwhile addition to this company," I replied, knowing my father's motto by heart. _

_He smiled for a split second, or maybe it was just a twitch. "Very good my boy, you'll start tomorrow. Be up and ready to go by dawn. You may go," he ordered._

_"Yes, sir," I replied and shuffled out his office door._

I stared quietly at the campfire, as the flames danced unevenly, recalling what my father had said earlier that day. I felt a small smile creep upon my face, and I thought about how much my father was changing. A few months ago, he would have never considered letting me join the company. He'd always said it was too dangerous, and I never understood why he had so little faith in my abilities. I'd wondered what had changed his mind. Maybe something was haunting him, or maybe he was just getting old. Either way, I was excited and thankful for the opportunity to prove my abilities. I would not, could not, let my father down.

I stood and quickly put out the already dying fire and shuffled back to the Fort solemnly. I kept my eyes alert on the forest around me, paying notice to every insect chirp and every rustle of the leaves. I subconsciously gripped my sword as I made my way back to Fort, ready for any threat that may present itself. This day in age, it seemed violence was on the rise. Every day, there were more and more reports of bandit and assassin activity in the small hamlets of Crimea, and I wondered if something daunting was on the horizon. Either way, it meant more work for our company, and more money to live comfortably.

As I entered the Fort courtyard, I could hear the sounds of music and boisterous voices coming from inside. I could only guess the company was celebrating the victory from earlier today. My father had led the entire company out to a little village called Flagstead, where a very large group of bandits had ransacked the entire town, holding many of the villagers hostage. Years ago, things used to not be so dangerous, and most villages never feared bandit attacks. Every time I'd venture into a nearby village to trade, everyone seemed jovial and free of fear. These days, you could see the fear on people's faces, and there was little conversation in the market place. Most people ventured into town and quickly headed home, to lock up their doors for fear of an attack.

I opened the strong, wooden doors of the mess hall and found the entire company in the midst of drunken singing, dancing and general merriment. Oscar had pulled out his lute and was playing some intricate song that he'd claimed was popular in Melior, and Gatrie, Mist, Boyd, and Rolf were all dancing. My father, Titania, and Rhys were all seated at the table, sipping what I assumed to be a bitter ale, and Shinon was leaned up against a wall, actually smiling. Dinner had been hours before, and I slipped away before everyone began socializing.

"Ike! There you are! Where ya' been, buddy?" Boyd slurred, slopping his arms around my shoulder, a mug of ale in his other hand.

"I slipped out for a minute to train," I replied simply.

"That worried? Aww, you're gonna' be fine tomorrow. Just don't get in my way!" He boasted, obviously drunk. I smiled and made my way to the table where the others were seated. I felt Titania and Greil's eyes bore holes through me as I sat down.

"Prepared for tomorrow, Ike?" Titania inquired, with her motherly smile.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm all set."

"Good, I'll need you prepared if you're to actually fight tomorrow, boy," my father stated, settling his stern gaze on me.

"Yes, sir," I replied, meeting his gaze. I wished I could discern what was going on behind those dark-blue eyes of his, but as usual, I never could. My father had always been a man of mysteries, but I knew he cared about me; otherwise, he wouldn't be so determined to make me tougher. I wanted to understand why he wanted me to join the company, but I couldn't ask him that here. "Well, I want to get plenty of rest for tomorrow, so I'm turning in. Goodnight, all," I stated, bidding farewell to everyone in the room.

"Goodnight, Ike," I heard most of them say, as I headed down the hallway, to my bedroom. I slipped inside, quickly undressed, and settled underneath the covers, although sleep did not come for several hours yet.

...

The next morning I awoke very groggy, before any rays of sunlight poked through the half-oval window of my room. I quickly suited up and walked briskly to the briefing room, finding my father and Titania, sipping hot tea and conversely idly with Oscar. Shinon was suited up, but sitting at the opposite side of the room, and it didn't appear as though anyone else was up yet.

"Good morning, Ike," Titania greeted.

"Morning, Titania," I replied and seated myself at the table next to Oscar. "What's my assignment for the day?" I inquired.

"Be patient and wait for the others to arrive," my father replied, and I nodded. Not long after, Boyd, Gatrie, and Rhys shuffled into the room, stifling yawns. They settled at the table we were seated at, and Shinon made his way over and joined us. "Alright, today we have two assignments. One decent sized job in Westelvoa and another much smaller job in Tevor's Den. Shinon, Gatrie, and I will handle the first job, and Titania will lead the rest of you to Tevor's Den to take care of the small group of bandits that have raided the town. According to my reports, their is a small militia within the town that has stood against the bandits, but their numbers are dwindling, so I advise you all to make haste," the Commander ordered.

"Yes, sir," Titania stated. "Ike, Oscar, Boyd, Rhys, you four follow me," she ordered, heading for the courtyard. All of us stood and followed, and soon after Titania and Oscar had mounted their horses, we set off towards Tevor's Den. The town wasn't very far away, less than three miles, and I'd been there multiple times to trade, but I knew we had to hurry if we were to aid the militia. Along the journey, all four of them gave me pointers as to what I should do and to handle combat, and I listened attentively, all of my nervousness dissipated. I was more ready for this than I ever had been in my life.

As we arrived in the small hamlet, many of the buildings were aflame, and we made haste into the town square where bandits and militiamen were trading blows. The bandits were meager, maybe fifteen-twenty in number, but they outnumbered the militiamen, and I knew that the untrained militiamen would not come out victorious. "Alright, Ike!" Titania ordered. "You see the enemy, correct? The bandits, not the militiamen."

"Yes," I replied, gripping my sword.

"Good, only attack the bandits. That is crucial. Follow our lead," she ordered, charging three bandits at once, which impressed me. Titania easily disarmed one, and then rounded her axe around to aim it at another bandit's shoulder, making contact and splitting it wide open. The bandit howled in pained and collapsed, grasping his shoulder. I could tell by the wound he would not survive. She then countered the attack of the third bandit, sending his sword flying through the air and crisply chopping the man's head clean off. I felt myself pale as I saw the bandit's head twirl through the air and finally land several yards away from the fighting. I'd never seen a man decapitated before, but I shook the thought from my head and charged forward.

Boyd was currently going toe-to-toe with one bandit, seemly having the upper-hand due to his speed, but he was a little overzealous with his swings and oftentimes missed his target. He finally made contact one good time and sent the man staggering back. I knew Boyd could handle himself at the time, and Titania certainly didn't need any help, as she'd already tore through five bandits by herself. Oscar was pinned up next to a building, with four bandits swiping at him and occasionally making contact with his horse, causing the beast to cry out in pain. I charged towards Oscar, catching one of his attackers by surprise. I quickly stabbed my sword forcefully into the bandit's back, and he cried out in pain, collapsing. I didn't have time to think about what had just happened, as one of the other bandits swung his axe down towards my skull. I narrowly side-stepped, swinging my sword forcefully towards the bandit and slicing his arm clean off. He yowled in pain and gripped his axe with his remaining arm, sending a swing straight for my neck. I blocked it with my sword and struggled to force the weapon out of his hand. The bandit was much stronger than I, however, and I could feel my wrist pull and twist as his force contorted my sword.

Suddenly, the man's grip loosened as a lance was driven right through his torso. The man collapsed, and I found on the other end of the lance, a smiling Oscar. "Holding up, alright, Ike?" he inquired. "Thanks for the hand back there, you're doing a fine job."

I smiled briefly, but was jolted by the sound of screaming and struggling. A bandit had Boyd in a choke-hold, with a knife set to his neck. Boyd was thrashing and fighting with all his force to keep the knife from digging into his flesh. I'd noticed he'd been disarmed, and I rushed quickly to his aid. I slid my sword gently through the man's side, not wanting to stab Boyd, and the bandit collapsed, loosening his grip on Boyd. Boyd scrambled to his feet, grabbing his axe, and checking the bandit to be sure he was dead.

"Thanks, Ike," he breathed. "You didn't see that, though." He then scrambled off, to confront more bandits. The rest of the bandits fell with ease, as there weren't many left at that point. The four of us teamed up, alongside the militiamen, taking down the remaining bandits, with Rhys behind us healing anyone who'd been hit. After the bandits had finally been defeated, I let out a sigh I didn't know I'd been holding. I took care not to stare too long at the corpses strewn about. Titania stepped off of her horse and greeted the lead militiaman.

"Thank you. You saved our lives today. Please, wait just a moment as one of my fighters receives your payment. We can take care of the corpses," the man stated, obviously worn down by the battle.

"Are you sure? It's no trouble at all if you'd like assistance," she replied.

"No, please. You've done more than enough. Ah, there you are, Hundrik!" the man stated, as another fighter approached with a leather pouch of gold. "Here you are," the man replied, handing the pouch to Titania.

"Thank you, and please, if your town is ever raided again, do not hesitate to call on us. We will be here as soon as we can," Titania stated graciously, taking the pouch.

"Of course! You all arrived just in the knick of time, honestly," the leader stated.

"Well, that's good to hear. You all be careful out there," Titania stated, remounting her horse. "Let's move out, Greil Mercenaries!" She trotted off towards the Fort and we all followed her lead.

...

Later that night, I sat next to my campfire, huddling my knees for warmth. It was only mid-September, and I was freezing tonight. It wasn't particularly cold outside tonight, but I felt chilled deep to my core. I had killed two men today, and I witnessed more bloodshed than I'd ever imagined possible. Still, I knew I couldn't let it get to me because I'd never make it as a mercenary if I couldn't handle a little carnage, and I knew that what my father and the others fought for was a just cause. Those men we'd killed today had taken the lives of innocents, even children, and had ruined the lives of countless village folk. They didn't have a right to call themselves human.

I let out a sigh. I knew I'd get used to this, it would just take some time. I only hoped that I'd done alright. Everyone had congratulated me after the battle, and I was forced to stay for after dinner celebrations tonight. Oscar had raised a toast, for saving his life and for adapting so well being a rookie. Everyone had clapped, and Boyd had slurred repeatedly about how I was his best friend. Even my father had clapped, and I thought I saw a small smile on his face, but once again, I may have been mistaken. Either way, I hoped he was proud of me and that I hadn't let him down. I stood, put out the fire, and shuffled back to the Fort for some much needed rest. After all, tomorrow was another bright and early day of mercenary work, but I wasn't dreading it, I was honestly excited.

* * *

><p>It'll start out slow, but I promise it will pick up. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Mysterious Banners

Ike-

Several weeks had passed, and I'd adjusted pretty well to mercenary life. I'd even done well at overcoming my squeamishness for killing and the sight of corpses. My father had set me on a pretty stable schedule. I usually worked five days a week doing jobs, and I had two days off, which I usually spent training or taking over the trading for the company. Today was an early Sunday morning in mid-October, where I had the day off, and I'd decided to head to nearest town to do some trading. The nearest town was Yamsterstead, and it was in this vibrant little village where I'd done most of my trading for the past few years. Even before I was a mercenary, I often took over the trading duties for the company.

I casually strolled down the pathway that led to Yamsterstead, as the October breeze rolled through the trees, raining vibrant red and yellow leaves in my midst. I'd always thought fall was beautiful. It was my favorite time of year, and I felt at peace with life as I strolled into town. The town was eerily quiet as I made my way to the market stalls, and I approached a petite, blonde woman who I often traded with because she sold a lot of general goods like vulneraries and fresh meat.

"Well, good morning, cutie," she greeted, and I blushed slightly. She was always very friendly to me.

"G-good morning," I greeted with a stammer, "Can I get ten pounds of fresh pork?"

"Oh, that's quite a bit of pork, hmm?" she inquired in a sultry tone, wrapping up the meat. "But I'd guess you know all about large amounts of meat, hmm?"

I instantly felt nervousness and awkward for some reason, and I managed a laugh. "Ha, I guess?" I handed her the coins, as she handed the pork to me. "Well, have a good day," I stated, turning on my heel.

"You too, sweetie," she said, and I continued about the market, finishing up my trading for the day. After an hour or so, I had everything the company would need, and I was strolling for the pathway to lead me back to the Fort, when I noticed something black pinned to the wall of a building. I stopped to survey it for a moment and noticed it to be an ominous, black banner with a silver, intricate insignia on it. The banner had no words, but for some reason I felt like it was a message of some kind. A very important one, although I didn't know what. I decided it was probably nothing and headed back to the Fort.

Once I arrived, I quickly packed away the new supplies into their places within the supply room and set to sharpening and polishing my sword. I knew a man's weapon was half his strength, so I always took the time to keep my sword battle-ready. I spent the day cleaning all my armor, weapons, and eventually set to cleaning the entire Fort. I didn't believe in wasting my time and relaxing on days that I had off. Evening approached, and soon my father, Titania, and everyone who had taken a job this morning had returned, and dinner was underway. After dinner, I skipped out on the festivities and settled in my room, reading an old book about war heroes and adventure. I'm sure it was well after eleven, and most of the company was probably asleep by now. I was scheduled to work in the morning, but I was too restless to sleep.

I made my way to the mess hall to make some hot tea, when I heard hushed voices coming from the briefing room. The door was slightly cracked, and I couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

"...You've seen them too, Titania?" I heard my father's voice.

"Yes, there were three of them tacked to buildings in the town Gatrie, Shinon, Rhys, and I visited today," Titania replied.

"Hmm, did they have affiliation to the bandits?"

"No, I asked the town's people afterwards. They said they didn't know where they came from, and that they were there before the attack this morning. They even said the bandits were scoffing and spatting at them after they'd raided the town."

"Hmmm, most troubling, indeed," my father replied, deep in thought. "I saw them on the job today as well. Solid black, with a strange silver insignia on the front, correct?"

"Yes, that's them," Titania replied, and my heart sank. The banner. I'd seen one too, but just what were they? What did they mean? "What do you think it means?"

My father paused for several moments. "It's probably nothing."

"Come now, Commander," Titania began, "I know you better than that. Don't lie to me, you should know I won't jump the gun nor breathe a word of this to any of the others."

"Well, when I lived in Daien many years ago, there were many bands of vigilante-type, bandit groups that worked under different insignias such as that one. They would hang their banners throughout towns they were planning to invade, and then invade several days later. These weren't your typical bandits though, and they weren't 'city protectors' as vigilante's claim to be. They were highly trained, killers that worked for hire. Almost like a mercenary group, but they were more like gangs, hired to destroy towns not save them. They were wiped out many years ago by a revolt, however. It took nearly a full-fledged rebellion of the Daien people to get the army involved. I'm sure it's not the same thing, though. It's most likely a child's prank, and I've never seen an insignia like that one. The one's from Daien were less intricate," my father explained.

"I see," Titania replied.

"But it's nothing to fret about, Titania. Those died off long before I left Daien," he replied.

"Yes, I'm sure you're right, Commander," she agreed.

I'd heard enough, and I quickly shuffled into the mess hall, hanging a kettle full of water above the fire pit. I knew I wasn't meant to hear that conversation, so I decided it was best not to think about it.

...

Soren-

I sat in the Melior public library browsing through several old volumes on war tactics, ancient magistry, and topics of the sort. I'd spent hours here already today, just like I had done every other day on my visit to the Crimean capitol. I'd taken my leave of the mercenary group for a few months to study up on various topics before returning to strengthen our tactics. It wasn't that our company was lacking in any department, per say, but it never hurt to touch up on knowledge, and after the Commader had given me permission to take this voyage, I'd been more excited than I had in a while.

I enjoyed my company very much. Greil had taken me in a time of need, when I had no one else to turn to, and for that, I owed him. It was almost like a family of sorts, although I didn't trust most of the mercenaries. No matter how heroic or dashing any of them were, they were still humans, and if any of them were to know the truth about me, their opinion would change substantially. The only one in the company I really trusted was Ike. He was the one who had always treated me like an equal since day one, but I still wondered if his opinion of me would change if he learned the truth about me.

Several hours passed, and I briefly glanced out the massive, paned windows of the library, seeing that the Sun had already begun to set. I strolled casually out of the library doors, when I heard something disturbing down the street. I crept down the cobblestone walkway, until I found the source of the disturbance, of which was coming from a back alley. I glanced down the alleyway to find an ominous man, dressed from head to toe in black leather armor. He held a knife clasped in his hands behind his back. He had a small boy with green hair and a thief-like garb pinned up against the wall.

"Why are you following us, boy?" the man questioned with an icy tone.

"I'm not," he countered.

"Don't fool me. I'm several times more intelligent than you ever thought about being," he stated. He grabbed the boy's wrist and twisted it behind his back. "Now, talk."

"Agghhhh, ahhhh!" he screamed, and the boy quickly pulled out a knife, aiming it for the man's torso. The man caught the knife with his free hand and slammed the boy against the wall.

"Do you want to test my patience, boy?" the man inquired. He twisted the boys wrists, and the boy screamed in pain. I surveyed the situation, wondering what would be the best way to intervene. I didn't know the situation at hand, or who either of these people were, and it probably wasn't in my best interest to get involved, but something inside me tugged and ordered me that I had to help the child. I decided on a plan of action and called up a wind spell, aiming it for the leather-clad man, knocking him off his feet. To be honest, I was surprised it worked. I could tell the man was extremely powerful and intelligent, just by looking at him.

"This way!" I yelled to the boy, dashing down the alleyway and deeper into the darkness. I heard light footsteps as the boy followed, and I heard heavier footsteps, whom I assumed belonged to the mysterious man. We wound through the alleyways attempting to escape the man, but to no avail. The man seemed very prone to the shadows, and I assumed the best recourse would be to run into public. We arrived at a busy market street and weaved through the crowd, the boy close on my heel. I didn't hear the footsteps of the mysterious man any longer, but I would be stupid to assume we had outrun him.

I headed for the city gates and exited quickly, the boy still on my heel. After we'd made it a few miles out of town, I stopped for a breather, and the boy stopped behind me, eying me with scrutiny. "Thank you. You're not one of them, are you? You're dressed in black, but you seem different. I can feel it." he questioned.

"No, you can believe me when I say I'm not," I replied. "Who are they?"

"They are trouble. That's all I really know. I've been following them for months because I believe they know the whereabouts of someone I'm searching for, but I haven't been able to learn much about them. The only real thing I know is that they leave black banners with a silver insignia pinned up on building walls all over the continent. I still haven't learned why, though," the boy stated.

"Really? I did notice a few banners like that within Melior walls..."

"Yes, they're occupying Melior heavily right now, but I've followed them all over the continent just about. They scare me, but I don't know much about them because they stick to the shadows and keep a lot of secrets. I've seen them standing on street corners, and I look away for a split second, and they're gone. The most they ever show themselves is by hanging up the banners, but no one takes that seriously, so the group knows they're safe. They discovered I'd been following them, though, and they don't take too kindly to anyone who gets involved in their business," he continued.

"Hmm," I began, pausing in thought. Should I help this boy? What would I have to gain? Regardless of all that, I had an eery feeling about this group, and I knew the Commander would most certainly want to hear about something like this. "Well, I don't know if following them alone would be the best recourse for you, especially considering your age. I work for a mercenary company, and they may be able to aide you. They will undoubtedly be interested in the tale, although I think it not wise to get involved in such things. Would you like to visit them?"

"If you wouldn't mind. I'd like help, if you can. I know they're beyond me, but they must be stopped at all costs. They're up to something bad," he stated.

"Well, I was going to go alert them of this either way. Feel free to tag along," I stated, turning on my heel. "What's your name?" I inquired.

"It's Sothe, and yours?" he asked.

"I'm Soren," I stated. After that, our conversation ceased. I glanced frequently at the boy from the corner of my eye, focusing on his knife. I knew better than to trust the boy, and I would be ready if he tried an attack.

...

Ike -

It was late one Tuesday night, and I was settled in the mess hall chatting with Boyd. Boyd kept chatting about girls, especially one in a nearby town who he was thinking of taking out, but I really couldn't care less. Girls were the last thing on my mind, as my main priority was improving my strength. Suddenly, the doors of the mess hall burst open as Soren entered, followed by a small, green-haired boy, whom I'd never seen before.

"Soren, what-" I began.

"Where's the commander?" Soren asked, cutting me off.

"He's in the briefing room with Titania... What's... going on?" I asked. He didn't reply, he just motioned for me and Boyd to follow. So we did, and the strange boy followed along too. Inside the briefing room, my father and Titania were discussing new jobs, when we entered.

"Soren, welcome back," my father began. "Who is this?" he inquired, staring at the boy.

"This is Sothe. He has some news you may like to hear," Soren stated.

"Well?" Father inquired.

"Hello-o, sir. I'm sorry to bother you. Soren said you may want to hear about something that's happening in Melior," Sothe began.

"Well?" my father repeated.

"Right, sorry," he began, obviously taken aback by my father's bluntness. "You see there's a strange group of people taking hold in Melior..." The boy told us the story about the strange group of leather-clad fighters, prone to the shadows and secrecy, that had been moving across the entire continent. He told about their banners, which was the same description of the one I'd seen and the ones my father and Titania had described. He told about how he'd been following the group, but they'd discovered him, and one had nearly killed him earlier that evening.

"I... see," my father stated, running a hand across his face.

"Do you know who they are?" Sothe inquired.

"No, but I've known of similar groups in the past. Yes, this sounds all too familiar, and if it's even close to the same thing, Crimea is in trouble. Tell me, boy, what is your reason for following them?" Father inquired.

"I'm pretty sure they know the whereabouts of someone I've been looking for. I need to know for sure, but they caught me."

"I see. Do they know who you are?"

"No, they just discovered me the other day, and there's very little record of me anywhere, so unless they're just that smart, there's no way they could know. Still, they could find us. I just know it. I'm sorry if I put you in danger by coming here," Sothe apologized.

"Oh, no, thank you for informing me. This is serious, whatever it may be. I'd like to investigate them further. I need to speak to my company first, but if I were to investigate this group, would you like to join, boy?" Father inquired.

"More than anything," Sothe replied.

"Very good, now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to meet with my company. We'll return shortly. Ike, go wake the others and tell them to meet here," Father ordered. Sothe excused himself and headed out the door. I quickly dashed around the upper floor, where the bedrooms were and began knocking on each door.

"What the hell is it this time, boy?" Shinon's deep, sleep-ridden voice inquired. He appeared out of his room, looking like he'd just been woken up from hibernation, with the attitude to match.

"There's troubling news. Father wants everyone to meet in the briefing room," I stated and dashed off to knock on more doors. After I'd woken everyone up, and we'd all assembled in the briefing room, Father quickly brought everyone up to speed on the current situation, detailing Sothe's account and the threat that this new information may pose for the country.

"How would you all feel about transferring our practice to Melior for a few weeks. We can still take jobs to earn extra money, but our main priority would be understanding what's going on with this strange group. Titania, I'd like to hear your opinion first," Father stated.

"I think it wise to investigate a little further. This group seems to be destructive in some way, and if it is indeed some sort of gang, it will only be a matter of time before they begin killing," she stated.

"Pah, I think this a waste. Why the hell should we involve ourselves? Are we getting paid for this? No. We shouldn't concern ourselves with some dark little clan in the streets of the capital. That's the royal court's problem, not ours," Shinon countered.

"I have to agree with Shinon here," Soren began. "This is a national issue, and whatever the verdict may be, we shouldn't get involved unless there is coin involved. If it were to turn into revolt, we'd be swept up right in the thick of it."

"I'd kinda' like to go to Melior," Gatrie began. "So many beautiful, young, unwed women, but I mean it's completely up to you, Commander. I'm fine with whatever."

"I think it's worth investigating," Oscar began. "If they threatened this boy just for being curious, who knows what they're capable of."

"Agreed," Boyd stated. "We can't let a little group of thugs start a massacre in our homeland."

"Yeah!" Mist added.

"Yeah!" Rolf added.

"I agree with Oscar," Rhys began. "This group sounds very suspicious to me, and we've already seen their banners out this way, so they're spreading fast."

"And you Ike?" Father questioned, turning his steely gaze straight at me.

"I think we should investigate it," I began. "I saw one of the banners in town the other day, and I felt very ominous about it. Almost like a premonition of great evil. I think it's worth investigating at least, and there would be plenty of work in Melior, that's for certain."

"Very well," Father began. "I've reached a conclusion. We'll investigate the mysterious group. I'll set out for Melior first thing tomorrow morning to find us dwelling within the city. Titania, you'll be in charge of running the jobs we currently have while we're gone. Finish out the ones we've already accepted, but take no more. We'll have plenty of coin in the city, and we'll need to be recharged to go up with an intelligent group such as this," he ordered. "Dismissed!"

Everyone scattered after his speech, murmuring to one another, and I was instructed to find dwelling for the boy. I showed him to his room, and he thanked me. According to father, the boy would be helping out around the Fort with cleaning, stocking, and duties of the like for the time being, and he would be a paid employee of the Greil Mercenaries, but he wouldn't be allowed to go on any jobs as father believed he was too young.

I headed back to my room and settled in for sleep. As I drifted slowly away, I could feel a strange tide of darkness rolling in.


	3. Chapter 3

For those of you reading this, sorry if you're getting a little tired of Ike's POV. I'm focusing so strongly on it for the time being because it should be obvious other characters know things he does not, and I'd like to keep those things secrets for a bit. Bear with me! It won't be this way forever.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Capitol of Crimea<p>

Ike:

It had been several days since Father had been gone to the Capitol, and he arrived early one Thursday afternoon.

"Pack your bags, everyone!" he had announced. "We're setting out for Melior first thing tomorrow morning. I have a nice little villa squared away for us in the business district." Everyone had nodded and set to packing up supplies for the voyage. My father had found Titania, asking her about how business had been while he was away. After they'd finished their chat, I made haste to speak with my father.

"Father!" I'd practically yelled.

"Hmm? What is it, Ike? Shouldn't you be packing?" he inquired.

"I've been packed for days," I breathed. "What happened in Melior? How did you just come across a villa big enough for all of us?"

Father merely smirked and turned on his heel to finish preparations. "That should be the least of your concerns, Ike," he stated, while closing the door to his office. I'd let out a sigh and set to packing up the general supplies we'd need. We were packing up all of our foods, health supplies, and weapons, so we wouldn't have to buy anything for the first few weeks, but I knew we would have plenty of markets to choose from in the Capitol. After several hours of packing, we'd packed up everything we would need for the voyage, and I turned in for an early rest.

The next morning was bright and early, and I said nothing to anyone as we hiked to the capitol city. I was curious as to what this enigmatic group's plans were, but I felt ominous about the situation at the same time. I was also dreading the packed, busy life of living in the city. I'd never been to a larger city before, nor lived in one, but I'd heard stories the others had told me, and I doubted that sort of lifestyle was hardly for me. Still, I had to honor my father's wishes, and this strange group was no doubt a threat.

Boyd planted himself next me shortly after we'd begun the hike. "So, Ike, looking forward to big city life?" he inquired.

"Not particularly," I'd answered, "but I am interested to learn more about this group."

"Yeah, same here, and it'll be a nice change of pace. Country life gets a little boring sometimes. We could hit up bars and taverns, meet new people, and have some actual fun!"

"Boyd, this trip isn't about fun. We could all be in danger."

"Aww, come on, Ike. Lighten up a little. You're like an old man in a young man's body," Boyd had stated teasingly. I ignored his last comment, and we continued on in silence. After several hours of hiking and a few pit stops, we'd reached the sprawling metropolis of Melior. It was indeed a large city. I'd never seen a city so big, to be honest. It stretched for miles in all directions, and the expanse was surrounded by massive walls of solid, white brick. Further past the outer walls, I could make out the silhouettes of castle towers in the distance where the royal family and court lived and held meetings.

We were greeted by a guard just outside the massive, wooden city gate, and my father approached. "Hello, do you have business in Melior today?" the guard had asked my father.

"Yes, this should explain enough," my father had stated, handing the guard a document with an official looking seal on the front.

"Very well, I'll prepare an escort to show you to your villa, Master Greil," the guard stated, trotting off to find an available guard. I was curious about what was on that document and where it had came from, but my father had stowed it away in his pack before I could get a peek. Another guard appeared and instructed us to follow him. He led us through the city gates and down a busy, main cobblestone street, which was flooded with an assortment of people conversing and trading with one another. Many people stepped aside to let us pass, and I met many curious glances from the crowd. Many people were dressed in fancy, dress clothes or ragged commoner garb. A group of armored mercenaries, with horses and mules packed with supplies must have stuck out in a sore thumb in a place like this. Did mercenaries even exist in a large city such as this.

After several turns throughout the city, we finally reached a wide thoroughfare with numerous buildings labeled with wooden business signs adorning the streets. I glanced at the buildings taking in all the different types of establishments the city had to offer. There were taverns on just about every street corner, with odd names such as "The Rustic Dragon" and "The Red River", there were different types of bakeries and food markets that sold anything from fresh baked bread and pastries to live squid, there were banks, smithies, general goods stores, and even flower shops, and there were even a few mercenary groups up and down the street, as well as other, countless businesses, which I never knew had existed.

After we'd followed the guard quit a ways, we'd reached a quieter part of the street, where there were fewer businesses and more residential-styled buildings. We reached massive villa with off-white bricks and wooden trim around the building, and the guard announced, "Here you are." He then set off back towards the front gate, and father pulled out a key to the front door. The villa was massive for a city dwelling, even though it paled in comparison to the Fort, standing four stories high, with a massive, brick fence running along the side of the villa and ensnaring a large backyard area. My father opened the door and instructed Titania and Oscar to take the horses and mules around back and tie them up. He instructed Boyd, Sothe, Rolf, Mist, Rhys, and I to help with the unpacking of the supplies on the animals and set them up in the villa.

"Soren, you come with me," he instructed, and he in Soren disappeared into the villa. My curiosity only grew with my father singling Soren out and not to mention, the mere size of the villa itself. How in the world had my father procured a dwelling like this? The Greil Mercenaries wasn't a wealthy group of mercenaries, to say at the least, and unless my father had secretly stashed money away, I couldn't think of anything that would just drop a villa like this right in his lap. I decided now was not the time to worry, and I set to unloaded the supplies off of the mules and unpacking them in the supply rooms on the first floor. Behind the villa, was a small barn to keep the mules and horses in peacefully, and inside the villa was even more impressive. There was a grand foyer for social gatherings, adorned with several comfortable looking chairs and sofas, and a large dining table, that looked fit to seat us all. There was a cut-out rectangular slot in the back wall, where you could see directly into the kitchen, which actually had a working fire oven, an ice room, and a mechanism to make bread, as well as a faucet which ran water directly from the pump in the backyard.

There were three supply rooms on the first floor alone, and after the unpacking had been finished, I set to exploring the upper floors. The top three stories were mostly bedrooms; I'd lost count after I'd reached the third floor. There were also several studies and common, lounging rooms on each floor, as well as indoor bathrooms. How bizarre. City folk didn't use outhouses?

I descended the stairs and found Titania setting up decorations in the main foyer. I found my bag of personal belongings on the dining table and turned to Titania, asking her, "Where's my father?"

"He's still in a meeting with Soren. He's told me to tell you to pick out any room you like and settle in your belongings. Mist and Oscar are preparing dinner, and Rhys is out back tending to the animals. If you need something to do, there's plenty of help needed," she answered.

"Understood," I stated and headed directly up the stairs to pick out a suitable room. I'd found a few rooms on the second and third floors that already had name tags out on the doors, so those had been claimed. I ventured up to the fourth floor and found that no one had claimed a room all the way up here. I found a room at the end of the hall, with a window view of the backyard and claimed it as my own. After I'd put all my things away and set up a name tag on the door, I headed down to the first floor and shuffled out back to help Rhys feed the animals. After a few hours, it was dinner time, and Mist called all of us to the dining table. I settled between Boyd and Soren and glanced at my father at the head of the table.

"Alright everyone," he began, clearing his throat. "I have a few things to go over. We'll be staying here in Melior indefinitely until we learn if this group is a genuine threat or not, and we'll be calling this villa home until then. I assume all of you have claimed rooms and set up everything where it needs to be, but I have something to inform you that I've recently decided. I think to better acclimate to the environment and learn more about this group, I think we should branch out within the city," he spoke, pausing for a moment. "I'm going to be temporarily disbanding the company until further notice. I want all of you to seek employment in other places around the city, as widespread as possible to learn more from different people. You'll still be getting paid by me for what you learn, and you'll be able to keep whatever wages you earn at your place of work. Now, if any of you object to this, you're free to leave the company and go wherever it is you may want, but you're also welcome to stay here and call this place home, whether you help out with information or not. For those of you accustomed to mercenary work like myself, there are still plenty of mercenary companies in the city to work for, but I do not want more than one person being employed at any given place of work, understood? I apologize for the harsh news, but I've been thinking, and this will be the best way to ensure we spread out enough to learn as much as we can, thank you. Please enjoy your meals."

A wave of silence washed over the table, as no one knew how to respond or what to think of the news, including myself, and a few people began eating their meals. I reluctantly started eating, brainstorming what I should do about this situation. No one commented on my father's speech after that, and dinner was dismissed. I excused myself to my room and collapsed in turmoil and exhaustion until morning came.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm going to start diverging on other characters' points of view from here on out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Life in the Big City<p>

Ike:

It had been a few days since we'd settled into the villa, and my father had dropped a bombshell on us. Surprisingly enough, no one had decided to leave. My father was dedicated to uncovering the truth about this black banner group, and Titania seemed avid about anything he was. Soren was loyal to my father just like Titania was, but he was usually against non-profitable interests. Still, I think something had changed in him while he was away at the Capitol by himself. Perhaps the group had threatened him or the new boy in a way that actually affected Soren. He was an emotional person, no doubt, but he wasn't usually one impressed with simple threats. Rhys was loyal to my father, due to the fact Titania had saved his life years ago, and my father had given him a place to stay and work, so he stayed. Boyd, Oscar, and Rolf were all in a similar boat, in fact, it seemed most of my father's mercenaries owed him their lives, and they'd all gladly lay down theirs for his.

The new boy, Sothe, stayed as expected because his main goal was to gather more information on this group. Mist and I stayed because we were family, even though I knew I was of age where I could go off and make my own way if I wanted, but I didn't want to just yet. I respected my father and his work too much and knew that whatever he believed to be important probably was. Gatrie was enamored by the amount of beautiful, young ladies in the big city, so I knew he'd never leave. Shinon surprised me the most though. He was the one who had the hottest temper and generally could care less about 'family ties', but he stayed nonetheless, even though I didn't know his reasoning for such.

I snapped myself out of deep thought when I heard Boyd's voice. "Ike, look at this." I looked to where he was pointing and saw a wooden sign in front of a building that read 'Yaeger Mercenary Company.' "I'm going to apply to this one," he stated, with a grin. I smiled and glanced around the street, noticing a mercenary company on the opposite side of the road that read 'Finn's Mercenaries.'

"I'll check this one out," I stated, pointing to the sign I noticed, and he nodded, disappearing into the first building. Today, Boyd and I set out together in search of work. We'd agreed on the fact that we both wanted to seek out mercenary-type work, since that was what we were the most spirited about and had the most experience in. I was a little remorseful about the fact that I wasn't going to be working under my father again for a while, but I was curious about what other mercenary work would be like.

I entered the building and found a woman sitting at the counter, with long dark hair. "Hello! May I help you?" she inquired warmly with a smile.

"Yes, I'd like to apply for work," I stated.

"Alright, do you have any mercenary experience?" she inquired, pulling out some document.

"Yes ma'am, my father owns a mercenary company which I worked for, and he's temporarily disbanded the group, so I'm looking for something along the same lines," I answered.

"Who is your father?" she inquired.

"His name is Greil. You may not have heard of him, since he ran his practice out in the rural lands of Crimea," I answered.

"Oh, really? You're Greil's son? Oh, no. I've heard of him alright. He and Finn used to be acquaintances, and I know Greil briefly ran his company from within Melior when he first started out."

"Really? He did?" I questioned, shock evident on my face.

"Yes," she stated with a laugh, "and it doesn't surprise me that you didn't know. Greil was always a quiet man full of secrets when I would see him about. What is your name?"

"Ike," I answered.

"So, I trust we can put down Greil as a reference for you, then?"

"Of course," I answered. "My father actually suggested that."

"Perfect," she said, scribbling something down on the document. "Just fill this out and let me know when you're finished," she stated, handing me the document. I nodded and headed over to a table to fill it out. It took about half an hour to fill out the entirety of it, and the application mostly consisted of questions pertaining to my skill set, my experience, some credible contacts, basic info, and things of that sort. After I'd finished the application, I handed it back to her and she smiled. "Perfect! I'll give this to Finn and tell him who you are. Come back tomorrow, and we'll set up an interview with Finn, and he'll go over the basic duties of the job. Thank you!" she stated with a smile.

"Thank you," I returned, heading for the door. I stepped back out onto the street and settled beside the door of the Yaeger Mercenary Company, waiting for Boyd to be finished. I stood there for several moments and slipped into my own thoughts, but was interrupted when someone bumped into me.

"I'm so sorry!" a feminine voice answered, and I glanced at the stranger. The only way I could really tell it was a female was the voice because the woman was hidden in a dusty, tan cloak that covered even dustier, baggy tan colored robes. The hood of her cloak obscured her eyes, but I could see strands of long, green hair poking free from underneath the hood.

"It's fine, I'm sorry," I answered.

The woman shifted uncomfortably and started to back away, clutching the front of her cloak. "I'm so so sorry, sir! I have to leave!" she stated, and dashed off down the cobblestone street and disappeared into the crowd. I blinked several times, and shortly after, Boyd walked out the door, with a smug grin on his face.

"Hey, Ike. Guess who's got an interview tomorrow?" he boasted.

"Really? Same here," I answered, with a smirk.

"Psssh, your interview was out of pity. Mine was out of skill," he continued.

"Right, sure, we'll see," I answered with a laugh, and we headed off towards the villa exchanging competitive conversation. I decided I wouldn't tell Boyd about my encounter.

...

Oscar:

I strolled down a busy street of Melior casually, dressed for once not in armor, but comfortable city clothes. It had been a while since I'd had the freedom to actually wear comfortable clothes, and I had to admit I appreciated it. Now, I did love wearing armor and fighting, don't get me wrong, but I also loved the feel of being able to relax as well. Although I'd been a mercenary for the past few years and I'd enjoyed it, I was thankful Greil had given me the opportunity to pursue other lines of work within the Crimean capitol, and I wasn't going to squander it by any means. I'd decided I was going to try my hand at being a full-fledged chef, since I'd never gotten the opportunity living out in the sticks, and I'd always loved to cook and had known that my skill was at least above average.

I strolled down the street, thinking back on my life, and I couldn't remember a time that I wasn't employed in some sort of combat-based job. Before I'd joined on with the Greil Mercenaries, I'd been working as a free-lance mercenary to ensure that Boyd, Rolf, and I could keep a roof over our heads, and before that, I'd been a Crimean Royal Knight. I enjoyed combat, no doubt about it, and I was good at it, but it was also fun to try out different lines of work to test my abilities.

I found a nice little restaurant on the corner of less busy part of the street I'd been walking down and decided to check it out. The name of the restaurant was 'The Turtle Kitchen', which confused me. I hoped they didn't actually specialize in turtle-based recipes. I'd heard of foreigners from countries like Begnion enjoying cooked turtle dishes, but I'd thought the idea a little grotesque.

I entered the restaurant, and their were only a few patrons dining in the establishment, probably due to the fact that it was around three in the afternoon. I walked up to the front counter, and the hostess smiled at me warmly. "Table for one? Or are you expecting someone?" she inquired, in a flirtatious tone.

"No, ma'am, I was hoping to apply for a chef's position if you have any availabilities," I answered.

"Oh! alright then, actually, I do think we are short a chef or two. I'll get you an application, one moment," she answered, disappearing into the kitchen. She reappeared quickly, with a document in her hand. "Do you have any cooking experience?"

"Well, I've never been employed as a chef, but I've been the primary cook in my home as long as I can remember, and I've been the primary cook for the mercenary company I was recently employed with," I answered.

"Oh, that sounds alright to me," she answered, handing me the application. I quickly filled it out, detailing my specialties and handed it back to her. "Thank you! I'll let Minerva know you stopped in give this to her immediately. Come in tomorrow morning, and I'll have her speak to you directly. Does that sound alright?"

"That's perfectly fine with me. Thank you," I answered with a smile and headed out the door. I strolled down the street and made my way back to the villa, knowing it was about time to begin preparing the evening meal for the company.

...

Titania:

I knocked swiftly on the Commander's door and waited for a reply. "Enter," he stated, and I opened the door and closed it behind me. "Oh, hello, Titania. How are you this evening?" he inquired. It was well after dinner and post-dinner celebrations, and most everyone had retired to their rooms or to sneak in some training. I knew Greil was still up doing paperwork; that man never rested.

"I'm fine. What are you working on?" I inquired.

"Oh, just reading through some old reports of the Daein bandits from years ago," he answered, running a hand over his face.

"Do you really think it's the same threat here?" I inquired, sitting down across from him.

"I trust you won't breathe a word of this to the others, correct?" he inquired, setting the papers down.

"Of course, Commander," I replied, meeting his gaze.

"I know it's the same. Same tactics, same attachment to secrecy, it's all too familiar. I've even read some reports from the Melior newspapers, and random citizens going missing has skyrocketed in the past few months. The same sort of thing happened in Daein, and then it turned into a full on attack on the capitol. I fear the same here," he replied.

"What can be done about it?" I inquired.

"Well, hopefully we can put a stop to this before a revolt or war breaks out. Because these bandits originated from Daein, it would be seen as an attack from the country itself from the Crimean Royal Court, and I'm hoping it won't come to that. Has anyone landed a job thus far?" he inquired.

"Well, I know several people went out in search of work today. I know Boyd, Ike, and Oscar all have interviews tomorrow at different companies. Boyd and Ike sought out two different mercenary companies, and Oscar sought out a restaurant. I'm guessing he wants to touch up his culinary skills. Rhys found a little medicine shop a few blocks down, and he's starting on Thursday as a healing assistant. I'm not sure what Shinon and Gatrie have been up to, but I know they've both been out of the house a lot the past few days. Soren's been locked up in his room most of the time, but I think he's been looking into a few different types of work, but that's all I know."

"I see, well that is good news. I know Soren will find something, probably not combat based, but I know he's got to mull it over a little before he decides. Shinon probably won't tell anyone when he becomes employed, and Gatrie, well, he's probably honestly out drinking and talking up the ladies. I'd give him a little push, if I were you, Titania," the Commander replied.

"I already planned on it," I smiled.

"You know, Titania. You're free to pursue other work if you wish. I appreciate the help you've been giving me, but soon everyone will be employed, and they won't need you to be on their backs," he replied.

"I know, Greil," I began, much less formally, "but I'm more so worried about you. You know I'm here to serve you and aide you in any way that I can. I can start helping you read through information so that you can have some rest."

"Titania," he began, with a gruff chuckle. "You should worry more about yourself."

"I can't, Greil. You really ought to take a rest," I replied, setting my hand swiftly on top of his. He met my gaze, and it sent chills through my spine.

"What would you propose?" he inquired, in a less formal tone.

"Well, you know I could help relax me... If you wanted... I'm sure you know what I'm saying, but I don't mean to pressure you," I replied, feeling my face heat up. I honestly felt like a helpless, little school girl right about now.

"Hah," he began with a laugh. "Yes, I'm well aware of your intentions and feelings, Titania. You've never made them a secret to me, even when I could tell you were trying-"

"Really?" I interrupted, flustered.

"Yes, Titania. I've been aware you've had feelings for me for a while, and I can't say I don't feel the same way, but nonetheless, I don't think I'm ready. For years, Elena was the only woman for me, and even though it's been over a decade since her passing... I just... I'm not ready to move on. Perhaps that makes me weak, but I can't help the way I feel," he stated, glancing down at his desk.

"I...I understand, Commander. Sorry to have bothered you," I stated, standing up and heading for the door. "Just promise you'll get some sleep tonight? I'm well aware you've stayed up well into the wee hours of the morning ever since Soren brought you the news of this new threat."

"Have you now? You're quite insightful. Very well, I'll head to bed soon, but you must promise the same, dear Titania," he answered, in a low tone.

"Of course, Commander," I answered, feeling my face heat up again, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Titania," I heard his gruff response, as I closed the door. I let out a sigh and set to cleaning up the main foyer before bed.


End file.
